Arbeit
by kaaken
Summary: Später Abend im PPTH. House schiebt Überstunden.


„Geht nach Hause. Eure Ideen der letzten halben Stunde kann man ungefiltert in die Tonne treten." House klingt nicht sauer, nur müde.

_Endlich_, denkt Chase, bleibt aber sitzen weil er sich durchaus bewusst ist, dass House seine Meinung sekündlich ändern kann oder der Spruch sich als einer seiner unergründlichen „Scherze" herausstellt. Chase hat schon seit Stunden das Gefühl, dass sie keinen Schritt weiterkommen, und doch hat House – wie so oft – darauf bestanden, dass sie weitermachten.

House hinkt die zwei Schritte von der Anrichte hinüber zur Tafel, die mit Symptomen bekritzelt ist, um sich seinen Stock zu holen, den er in gewohnter Manier daran gehängt hat. „Na los, verschwindet.", fügt er hinzu, als er das Zögern der anderen bemerkt. Ihre letzten Vorschläge waren wahrhaftig an den Haaren herbeigezogen und nicht einmal ansatzweise durchdacht. Vielleicht würde es morgen in ausgeschlafenem Zustand besser funktionieren. Immerhin war die Patientin einigermaßen stabil.

Camerons Blick folgt House, der den Konferenzraum verlässt und in sein dunkles Büro nebenan geht. Er stützt sich hart auf seinen Stock, was nach 11 Stunden im Krankenhaus allerdings nicht verwunderlich ist. Gemeinsam mit den beiden anderen räumt sie auf, versucht, den Kopf frei zu bekommen und packt ihre Tasche.

„Vergiss deine Brille nicht.", sagt Foreman und deutet auf den Glastisch, auf dem neben Chase' Umhängetasche nur noch zwei unbeschriebene Blocks und Camerons zusammengeklappte Brille liegen.

„Danke." Cameron steckt die Brille ins Etui und kann sich gegen ein Gähnen nicht wehren. Im Gegensatz zu House sind sie seit 13 Stunden im Krankenhaus, und das sicher seit 4 Tagen in Folge. Zwar ist es erst kurz nach acht, aber sie ist sich sicher, dass sie zu Hause nicht viel mehr zustande bringen wird, als ins Bett zu fallen. Sie wirft noch einen Blick hinüber in House' Büro, doch er ist nicht, wie vermutet, mit Packen beschäftigt, sondern sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch über ein Buch gelehnt. Er wird also noch eine Weile bleiben.

„Cameron?" Chase und Foreman stehen schon an der Tür, also löst sie ihren Blick von House, nickt den beiden Kollegen zu und folgt ihnen in den Krankenhausflur, in dem auf dieser Etage nur noch die Notbeleuchtung eingeschaltet ist.

---

_Nein, das ist es nicht, das ergibt keinen Sinn. Darauf passen höchstens die Hälfte der Symptome_, denkt House und klappt das Buch zu. Er lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück und hebt sein Bein auf den Schreibtisch. Mit einem Bügel seiner Lesebrille im Mund überlegt er. Geistesabwesend massiert er den verspannten Muskel direkt über der riesigen kraterartigen Narbe im rechten Oberschenkel. Höchste Zeit für eine Vicodin. Er legt die Brille auf den Schreibtisch und angelt nach der Tablettendose, die in der Brusttasche seines Hemdes steckt. Nach einem kurzen Schütteln der Dose, das ihm sagt, dass es Zeit wird, Wilson um das nächste Folgerezept zu bitten, öffnet er den Deckel einhändig mit dem Daumen und lässt eine der länglichen weißen Dinger direkt aus der Dose in seinen Mund fallen. So eklig der bittere Geschmack im Grunde ist, so beruhigend ist er auch, denn es wird weniger als fünf Minuten dauern, bis die erste Wirkung einsetzt. Diese Gewissheit sorgt dafür, dass sich seine Gesichtszüge augenblicklich etwas entspannen. Die Vicodindose landet wieder in seiner Hemdtasche, und die rechte Hand auf dem Oberschenkel. Am vernünftigsten wäre es, nach Hause zu fahren, etwas zu essen und ins Bett zu gehen, denn er fühlt sich regelrecht erschlagen. Jemand, der nach 6 Stunden im Krankenhaus vollkommen erledigt ist, obwohl die Pausen gewöhnlich genauso viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wie die eigentliche Arbeitszeit, sollte nach 11 Stunden nichts anderes erwarten. Ein leichtes Knurren im Magen bestätigt den Gedanken an einen baldigen Feierabend. _Andererseits … __Wenn man die Symptome unter der Voraussetzung betrachtet, dass die Patientin seit Jahren Medikamente gegen ihr Asthma nimmt, könnte es ja auch _… Ein starkes Ziehen im Oberschenkel lenkt ihn von dem Gedanken ab. Bevor er sich auf den Weg nach Hause macht, sollte er also warten, bis die Wirkung der Tablette einsetzt. _War Husten unter den Erstsymptomen aufgeführt oder erst später?_ Er sieht hinüber ins Konferenzzimmer, doch die Tafel ist so gedreht, dass er sie nur schräg von hinten sehen kann. _Husten war sicher eines der ersten Symptome. Oder nicht? _Wieso erinnert er sich nicht mehr an diese grundlegende Information? Er hebt sein Bein vom Schreibtisch, greift nach dem Stock und geht hinüber in den Konferenzraum, wo er sich davon überzeugen kann, dass Husten unter den Erstsymptomen aufgeführt ist. Sicherheitshalber dreht er die Tafel in Richtung seines Büros, damit er nicht noch einmal einen unnützen Weg hat. Grübelnd bleibt er vor der Tafel stehen. Bisher hatten sie das Husten auf das Asthma zurückgeführt. Aber die Tatsache, dass die Patientin es explizit erwähnt hat … Was hatte Chase vorhin zur Behandlung mit Steroiden gesagt? Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so blöd, wie es zunächst geklungen hatte. Zumal ja das meiste aus Chase' Mund erst mal ziemlich blöd klingt wegen dieses albernen australischen Akzentes. House nimmt den Schwamm und wischt die Klammern, die er vor ein paar Stunden um das Wort „Husten" geschrieben hatte, wieder weg. Zusammen betrachtet erinnern ihn die Symptome an etwas, das er mal in einem Buch gelesen hat. War das dieser Schinken über ostasiatische Parasiten? Wieder knurrt sein Magen. _Wie soll man nachdenken können, wenn einem der Magen knurrt und diese Scheißvicodin nicht anfängt zu wirken?_ Ein paar Probeschritte hinüber zum Kühlschrank schicken ein paar deutliche Warnungen vom Oberschenkel zu seinem Gehirn. Er sollte wirklich zusehen, dass er nach Hause kommt, doch er weiß nur allzu gut, dass er auf gar keinen Fall jetzt verschwinden kann, wo eine Idee sich langsam in seinem Kopf festsetzt. Eine wage Idee zwar, aber immerhin. Foreman hatte doch vorhin irgendetwas Koffeinhaltiges … Da, eine Flasche Cola. Genau das Richtige, um noch ein Weilchen durchzuhalten. _Jetzt noch das Buch. Es war grün, mit weißer Schrift, ziemlich dick, ziemlich hässlich, ziemlich unbenutzt__ und__ ziemlich langweilig_. House sucht die Regalreihen ab. Seit Cameron umsortiert hat, findet er nichts wieder. Er muss zugeben, dass früher kein wirkliches System in der Anordnung der Bücher war, aber er hat trotzdem immer sofort gefunden, was er suchte. Jetzt gibt es irgendein System. Jedenfalls behauptet Cameron es. Alphabetisch? Nach Fachgebiet? Nach Farbe wäre jetzt gut gewesen, aber soviel Glück hat er nicht. Es dauert eine Weile, bis er es gefunden hat. Es ist tatsächlich grün, aber die Schrift auf dem Umschlag ist gelb, nicht weiß. Egal. Mit der Colaflasche in der linken und dem Buch und dem Stock in der rechten Hand macht er sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Büro, doch beim Öffnen der Tür fällt ihm das Buch aus der Hand.

„Scheiße!" Verärgert betrachtet er sein Spiegelbild in der Glastür. Beim zweiten Versuch öffnet er die Tür so weit, dass sie einrastet und nicht wieder von allein zufällt. Dann bückt er sich nach dem Buch und geht direkt zu seinem gelben Sessel hinüber, stellt die Flasche daneben ab, legt das Buch auf den Hocker, lehnt seinen Stock gegen den Sessel und lässt sich dann vorsichtig auf den Sessel hinunter. Als er sein Bein auf den Hocker hebt, bemerkt er wütend, dass die Wirkung der Vicodintablette, die schon längst hätte einsetzen müssen, noch immer auf sich warten lässt. Er spült eine weitere mit einem Schluck kalter Cola herunter und holt dann sein Handy aus der Gürteltasche. Die Nummer vom Pizzaservice weiß er auswendig.

---

Als sein Telefon klingelt, schreckt er hoch. Er ist ein wenig eingenickt, als die Tabletten mit gemeinsamer Kraft ihre Wirkung in seinem Körper entfaltet haben. Die Erleichterung beim Nachlassen der Schmerzen ist oft so groß, dass er davon einschläft. Es ist nicht sein Handy, das klingelt, sondern das Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch. Der Klingelton verrät einen internen Anrufer. _Welcher Idiot ruft denn um diese Zeit an?_ Es weiß niemand, dass er überhaupt noch hier ist. House hebt sein Bein vom Hocker, schnappt sich den Stock und kommt zum Stehen. Doch als er am Telefon angekommen ist, hat das Klingeln aufgehört. Er drückt auf die Taste der Anrufliste. Es war nicht die Intensivstation, sondern die Aufnahme unten in der Lobby. House runzelt die Stirn. Was können die da unten von ihm wollen? Hat jemand sein Motorrad angekarrt? Haben die sich verwählt? Er drückt auf die Rückruftaste, und schon nach dem ersten Klingeln nimmt jemand ab.

„Aufnahme. Mein Name ist Jill Jones. – Oh, Dr. House." Sie sieht seinen Namen auf dem kleinen Anzeigefeld des Telefons.

„Was ist los?"

„Hier ist jemand vom Pizzaservice gekommen."

„_Was_ Sie nicht sagen."

„Ja, und ich wusste nicht, ob …"

„Wissen Sie, komische Sache mit diesen Pizzabringdiensten. Sie kommen meistens, wenn jemand … sagen wir … eine PIZZA BESTELLT."

„Soll ich, ähm …"

„Ihn hochschicken?"

„Sie."

„Sie?"

„Es ist eine Frau."

„Wissen Sie, es ist mir vollkommen schnuppe, wer die Pizza hochbringt. Mir reicht es, DASS sie jemand hochbringt. Und es wäre unglaublich großartig, wenn Sie sich darüber einig werden, bevor sie KALT wird." Er wirft den Hörer auf und geht kopfschüttelnd zurück zum Sessel. Warum muss Cuddy in der Aufnahme ständig neue Leute einstellen? Es ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er Pizza ins Büro bestellt. Er hat sich gerade gesetzt, als vor seiner Tür die Pizzabotin auftaucht. Sie sieht zu ihm herüber, und er nickt ihr zu. Die Botin ist Anfang zwanzig, schwarz und unglaublich fettleibig.

„Seit wann hat Giorgio Frauen als Boten?"

„Schon eine ganze Weile, würde ich sagen."

„Wie kommt es, dass bisher immer nur Männer Pizza gebracht haben?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wollen Sie jetzt die Pizza oder nicht."

„Soll ich nein sagen, damit sie sie selbst essen können? Irgendwie muss man schließlich seine Figur halten."

„Eine mittlere Zoey's, das macht 5,20. Wo soll ich…?" Die Pizzabotin nickt fragend hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, der die einzige Stelle zu sein scheint, auf die man in diesem Büro eine Pizza ablegen kann, doch House schüttelt den Kopf und macht den Fußhocker frei.

„Einfach hier drauf. Und geben Sie mir mal meinen Rucksack rüber, ja?"

„Den hier?" Sie zeigt auf den blauen Rucksack, der unter dem Schreibtisch liegt.

„Oder einen der anderen fünf Rucksäcke unter dem Tisch. Mir ganz egal." House verdreht die Augen. Womit hat er eine solche Idiotin verdient? Er nimmt den Rucksack entgegen, findet ein paar lose Geldscheine in der Seitentasche – ein Wettgewinn von letzter Woche von Foreman – und gibt der Botin 6 Dollar. Erleichtert atmet er auf, als seine Bürotür hinter ihr zufällt. Endlich allein, endlich etwas zum Essen.

Er hat erst ein Viertel der Pizza geschafft, als sich eine fixe Idee in seinem Kopf zusammengebraut hat. Wie idiotisch von ihm, das gesamte Team nach Hause zu schicken. Wer soll den Labortest jetzt durchführen? Nicht, dass es hier um Leben und Tod ginge – jedenfalls noch nicht heute Nacht – aber er würde das Ergebnis wirklich gern wissen. Eigentlich kann den Test auch jemand vom Labor … Nein, blöde Idee. Wenn einer von denen Cuddy erzählt, dass er vorhat, den Test … Es bleiben genau zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder er wartet auf Morgen oder er führt den Test selbst durch. Beide Lösungen gefallen ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er könnte auch eines der Küken anrufen. Es würde kommen, den Test durchführen, und er hätte Gewissheit. Andererseits … ist er wirklich so gemein? Die Antwort ist natürlich ‚ja'. House kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wen soll es treffen? Cameron? Chase? Foreman?

„Hey, was treibst du hier? Es ist fast zwei Uhr!" Wilson ist warm verpackt in Mantel und Schal. Er hat sich nicht geirrt. Da war tatsächlich noch Licht in House' Büro.

„Das gleiche sollte ich dich fragen! Du bist um fünf nach Hause gefahren."

„Ich bin wieder hier."

„Ach nee."

„Notfall. Eine meiner Patientinnen …"

„Die kleine ohne Haare?"

„Ja, genau. Sie …" Wilson bemerkt eine Sekunde zu spät, dass House ihn auf den Arm nimmt. Einen Moment hatte er sich tatsächlich eingebildet, House würde sich an eine seiner Patientinnen erinnern. Er verdreht die Augen und hebt abwehrend die Hände.

„Wenn ich mir deine Garderobe so angucke, ist der Notfall aber kein Notfall mehr, oder?"

„Nein, alles okay. Ich mach mich auf den Weg ins Bett. Was treibst du hier ganz allein?"

„Kein wirklicher Notfall."

„Und was dann?"

„Ich puzzle noch an dem Fall herum."

„Karen Hill?"

„Was?"

„Eure Patientin. Karen?"

„Heißt sie so?"

Wilson schüttelt den Kopf. „Ist sie deine oder meine Patientin?"

„Sie könnte zu deiner werden, wenn meine Theorie stimmt. Gut, dass du ihren Namen schon kennst."

Wilsons Interesse ist geweckt. Er knöpft den Mantel auf, befreit sich vom Schal und lässt sich auf House' Besucherstuhl nieder. Beim Erzählen wird House' Theorie schon fast zur Gewissheit. Es ist schon etwas anderes, wenn man jemandem seine Ideen erzählen und erklären kann, Rückfragen beantworten muss und etwas abwegige Denkansätze erläutert.

„Cuddy wird über einen solchen Test nicht wirklich glücklich sein."

„Cuddy weilt auf der anderen Seite des Carnegie Sees in ihrem Bett und wird von dem Test überhaupt nichts erfahren."

House braucht keine zehn Minuten, um Wilson davon zu überzeugen, ihm zu helfen. Auf einmal ist nämlich der Gedanke, den Test gemeinsam mit Wilson allein im Labor durchzuführen, wesentlich verlockender, als eines der Kids aufzuwecken. Noch eine Vicodin muss dran glauben. Sein Bein fühlt sich wie Blei an und zittert beim Aufstehen. _Zu lange gesessen. Nach ein paar Schritten wird's besser_, versucht er sich einzureden. Wilson, dem House' Schwierigkeiten beim Aufstehen nicht entgangen sind, gibt sich Mühe, sich seine Besorgnis nicht anmerken zu lassen. Vielleicht ist es doch keine so gute Idee jetzt noch quer durchs Krankenhaus ins Labor zu laufen? House ist langsam und versucht diese Tatsache mit einem Redeschwall zu tarnen, der ein paar ziemliche Gemeinheiten auf Wilsons Kosten bietet. Wilson durchschaut ihn ausnahmsweise sofort, geht aber trotzdem darauf ein. Endlich im Labor angekommen, setzt sich House auf eine der Arbeitsflächen. Doch erst als Wilson ihm den Rücken zudreht, kneift er die Augen kurz zusammen und verzieht das Gesicht.

„Das Blut reicht vielleicht nicht.", stellt Wilson fest und hält ein halbvolles Röhrchen Blut gegens Licht.

„Macht nichts. Patientin ist voll davon. Falls es nicht reicht, zapfst du einfach noch ein paar Liter ab."

„Klar. Ein paar _Liter_."

„Leg nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage. Fang schon an."

„Darf ich mir erst den zweiten Handschuh anziehen?"

„Wenn's unbedingt sein muss. Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du vollkommen irre aussiehst in deinem Arztkittel?"

„Irre?"

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten, dass du graues Haar kriegst. Das passt dann noch besser dazu."

Wilson verdreht die Augen und bereitet den Test vor, ohne sich von House irritieren zu lassen. Es dauert keine halbe Stunde, und sie haben das Ergebnis.

„Positiv.", nickt Wilson zufrieden.

„Ich bin ein Genie."

„Zweifelsohne."

„Und du hast eine neue Patientin."

„Eine neue Patientin mit sehr guten Heilungsaussichten."

„Wir sollten die Medikamente ändern."

„Mach ich. Ich lauf kurz oben vorbei. Und dann wird es wirklich Zeit, dass wir hier verschwinden. Ich fahr dich rum, wenn du willst."

Und ob er will. Es ist fast halb vier Uhr morgens, seine Energie ist seit der Lösung des Falls wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt, und er kann sich kaum etwas verlockenderes vorstellen, als ein warmes Bett.


End file.
